Last Thoughts
This is the fourth episode of The Bloodbath Series. Hop you enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 13:54, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Stormgaze's heart felt like it was torn into millions of pieces. Flowerfall, his best friend, was gone. Forever. Why her? ''He wailed inwardly, ''Why her? Stormgaze raised his head and looked at the battlefield. Cats were screeching and rolling everywhere. But there was no sign of Snake. That coward. Snake had to pay, pay for what he had done to Flowerfall. She didn't deserve to die yet, not without Stormgaze telling her how much he loved her. He spotted Foxfur, dashing through the fray, dossing enemies down and knocking cats away. She looked beautiful at that moment, the sun shining in her pelt, making her glorious. He thought, With her here, we are sure to win the bloodbath. Winning the bloodbath meant one prisoner from each group. Bloodbaths are meant to kill off the other groups, or hold them hostage. The three groups were at war, and only one group will survive the whole war. Before he could do anything else, a cat leaped onto him, knocking the breath out of him. The cat raised his voice, "Stop the fighting. We are going to win, and if any of the Underground protests, then I shall slay this weakling." Snake had caught him, and was going to use him as hostage so he could win. Oh, StarClan, what now? Foxfur was slashing and whirling, seeing nothing but a red haze. Flowerfall wasn't supposed to die like that. She deserved a good life without having it ruined by evil cats like Snake. Oh, he would pay. Foxfur snarled as another cat blocked her way. She lashed out, only to miss as the cat ducked and slipped behind her. She yowled as the bracken colored tom bit down hard on her tail. She twisted around slid under his belly. She lashed out again, but barely skinned the tom. Foxfur began to panick. She was not trained, and she didn't know how to fight. What was she going to do? As Foxfur fought the bracken colored tom, she noticed the screams of dying cats became more vivid. More and more of the Underground fell to the ground, and didn't get up again. This fight was meant for the Underground to lose. Great Starclan, what can we do now? Most of them are dead, but only a few of us are left. The bracken colored tom slashed open a new wound, making Foxfur shriek. The tom frowned, but then slithered away, heading toward a group of clustered cats. Foxfur stood up unsteadly, but heard Snake raise his voice, "Stop the fighting. We are going to win, and if any of the Underground protests, then I shall slay this weakling." Foxfur nearly let out a gasp. The cat underneath Snake's claws was Stormgaze. His eyes were slits, and he was struggling. She wanted to move, but she didn't want to kill Stormgaze. What would happen now? Stormgaze panted for air. Snake was pressing harder now. He had seen something he didn't like. Stormgaze raised his eyes upward, and saw Foxfur staring at him, fear shadowing her gaze. He flinched as Snake pressed down harder, choking him. Stormgaze thought, This is it. The end of my life. Looks like Snake's going to kill me. But then, Foxfur lowered her gaze, and Scorpion's army closed around her. Snake nodded, then released the pressure on Stormgaze's throat, though he kept his claws there, ready to slash down if there was uprising. Snake hissed, "Scorpion, you did not win. Why are you taking away a prisoner?" Scorpion, the bracken colored tom mewed, "You did not win either. I thought the point of this bloodbath was to kill off the Underground. That was the point was it not?" Snake snarled, "Yes, it was. Fine, you could take her, but promise me I get the rest." Scopion mewed smoothly, "Of course, of course." Stormgaze thought, No! Foxfur! ''Scorpion's army was taking her away. Leafstorm was nearby, but she was held down too. That meant at least two of them were heading away with Snake. Snake. The evil, horrible tom. He wanted Foxfur, no doubt. He wanted to torture her for leaving the Clan. What would Aspenstar think, Stormgaze coming back to his Clan as a prisoner? Life wasn't going to be simple. No it wasn't. Foxfur wanted to scream. Stormgaze had been captured by Snake. Now she was heading off with Scorpion, the bracken colored tom who fought her earlier. She wanted Stormgaze so badly. His warm gaze and his strong body. How was she going to survive without Stormgaze to help her? ''Oh StarClan, why did you have to make life so difficult? Why couldn't I just grow up in a peaceful time without anything to worry about? Life is going to be hard. Surviving on our own, without each other to help. Surely one day, we will find each other agian. ''These were Stormgaze's and Foxfur's last thoughts, as they were led to their new places. '(Finished! Still kind of short though... The next episode, Captured!' '''Hope you enjoyed!)'